


ice and sugar dust

by onlyfools (luas)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, this is just 2k of ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luas/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: he's trembling, aching for his touch.





	ice and sugar dust

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that there's not enough ass eating fics in this ahgahousehold is homophobic and problematic! so i did what had to be done even tho it's probably a whole mess but listen. im gay
> 
> jackson deserves to get his ass eaten and that's that on that hhhgkfkgk enjoy !

“please". 

he's trembling, aching all over for his touch. his skin is flushed, glowing. enticing and sweet like peaches. he's beautiful, so beautiful. like an angel. jinyoung's angel.

"yeah?"  
"please. jinyoung please" 

jinyoung shudders. it's been so long, way too long since they did this. and he's aching for it, too. so hard and desperate for a taste. god he loves him, loves him so much. his angel.

he's dragging it out; it's been hours since they laid down and got lost in each other, let their hands roam and feel each others bodies. they kissed and touched till it was too much and not enough. till he had jackson begging for his mouth, his tongue, please jinyoung please. 

god.

slowly, jinyoung bends down and let's his lips touch and feel the man under him. he kisses his cheek, his jaw, all over his neck, feels the trembles that they cause. the small whimpers of his name, the rich moan that holds so much pleasure it makes jinyoung tremble too.

"how did i get this lucky" he whispers to his chest, close to his heart, feels the quick heartbeat under his lips. "my angel"

"god. please"

he can't hold it anymore. the desire to make him moan his name again, to feel his thighs clench around his neck, to feel jackson lose himself right under his touch is unbearable. he craves jackson.

letting his fingers feel the goosebumps on his skin, he kisses down down down his chest, his stomach, his waist. he could spend hours worshiping his waist, the curviness of it, the softness. the taste of his skin. 

jackson is so hard too, all for him. he always gets so fucking needy for his tongue, gets reckless and can barely hold his moans. but it's okay because those are jinyoung’s favourite sound.

he feels his cock twitch next to his cheek when he kisses his navel, leaves a tiny bite under it. let's himself relish in the whimper it causes, in the please jinyoung. please daddy.

and oh. oh god.

jinyoung moans into jackson’s thigh, feels his own cock leak in response. he's so fucking gone for this man, his baby, his everything.

"okay baby, it's okay. i’m gonna make you feel good. my baby boy."

jackson throws his head back and moans, places his hand in jinyoung’s hair and tugs a bit, knows that jinyoung loves it, lets himself get lost in his touches.

spreading jackson’s legs, jinyoung lays down in the middle and looks up to the masterpiece in front of him. jackson is all bitten red lips and eyelids heavy with pleasure. his hair is disheveled from jinyoung's hands, spread out on the pillow and. fuck. he's art in human form, even more like this and all for jinyoung.

kissing his way up jackson's thigh and leaving soft bites on the way, he let's jackson’s hand on his hair guide him to the place he wants him the most. needs him, jinyoung please.

"okay baby?" he whispers

jackson nods and places his hand on jinyoung's neck, let's his thumb rub his earlobe softly, makes him shudder and close his eyes. 

"gonna eat me out now? let me feel your tongue and your lips all over? gonna make me yours?"

"you already are. all mine. my baby boy"

he watches how jackson's back arches at his words, how his thighs clench around his shoulders exactly how he imagined. he's so fucking hungry for it.

"yes daddy, i’m all yours"

moaning, jinyoung lifts jackson’s legs and places them on his shoulders, puts his hands on his hips, stroking the skin and feeling how soft it is and just. goes for it. makes his baby feel so so good

"oh. oh fuck" 

jackson gets himself so lost in the feeling of it, is already so lost at the first lick of that hot hot tongue, the way it licks around the place where he needs him the most, makes him shake with need. 

jinyoung feels jackson’s hand go back to hair, pushing him against his ass, his way of saying please and more daddy please while his mouth is occupied with whimpers of jinyoung's name.

flattening his tongue, jinyoung licks and licks, let's the spit pool on the tip of his tongue to make it wet wet wet the way jackson goes crazy for, feels his back arch again, the echo of his moan.

"jinyoung"

humming, jinyoung looks up and once again, feels the urge to thank god for the masterpiece he has in front of him. his skin is glowing even more now, the sweat making it look like he has diamond dust all over. his head is thrown back, his throat working around his needy sounds and daddy.

after slightly pushing the tip of his tongue inside, just a tease that makes those thighs shake, jinyoung puckers his lips and sucks, moaning at the taste. god. his angel.

"jinyoung please i- fuck. so good."

every whimper, every breathless call of don't stop and fuck and yes just makes jinyoung go harder, lick a bit faster, makes him sink his nails into jackson's hipbones and drag, knows jackson likes to feel the tiny raised red lines later, knows he will kiss them after.

"inside me, please. put it inside me jinyoung"

the hand in his hair is demanding, tugging to the point where it's almost painful. just how jinyoung likes it.

jinyoung pulls away and relishes in jackson's shudder, knows his baby gets overwhelmed easily, especially like this, laid out for jinyoung to worship and taste. kissing his thigh again and letting his lips drag against the skin, he searches for jackson's hands with his own and intertwines their fingers.

"the way you taste drives me crazy god. the best thing that's what you are" 

he feels the way his words affect jackson in the way he squeezes his fingers and moans, closing his eyes and biting the pillow to muffle the sound, trying to hide how much this turns him on.

"baby" jinyoung calls, letting jackson feel the word on the skin of his tummy

"yes?”

"let me hear you. moan for me, for daddy"

"fuck i-"

"be a good boy and let it all out for me"

squeezing his fingers again and trembling, always trembling for jinyoung, jackson whimpers a yes and begs for his mouth again, misses his tongue already.

leaving one last kiss on his hipbone, over the red lines he left before, jinyoung goes back to his favourite meal.

kissing his perineum, he presses his tongue against it and licks down down down till he reaches the place that makes jackson fucking sob with pleasure, makes him writhe on the bed sheets. 

"jinyoung please. inside me"

he doesn't want to tease anymore, is dying for the taste too. moaning, jinyoung licks over his hole, makes it so fucking wet and slowly starts thrusting his tongue inside jackson, feels the muscles squeezing his tongue and moans for it, louder, god. he puckers his lips, sucking and making it wetter, how jackson loves it. 

jackson's thighs are shivering over his shoulders and there's sweat forming on their hands, running down jinyoung back too. everything is so wet and hot it's burning him and he loves it.

he keeps thrusting his tongue in and out, slowly, let's jackson feel it, feel the drag of jinyoung lips on his hole as he thrusts, goes a bit faster, lets it get so fucking wet it's dripping onto the sheets

jackson is a whole shaking mess under his tongue, won't stop writhing and he sobs when jinyoung goes even faster, eats him out like a starved man dying for the last taste of his favourite thing.

"jinyoung" 

jinyoung lets go of jackson's hands and places them on his thighs, pushes them against his shoulders with more force and sinks his fingertips into the muscles. opening his eyes without stopping the movements of his tongue, he shivers at what he sees. 

jackson has one hand under the pillow, clenching the fabric so tightly it looks like it's gonna rip at any moment. his eyes are closed, eyelashes fluttering and his rosy cheeks make him look ethereal. there's a bead of sweat running down his neck that makes jinyoung almost stop to go up and lick it off but he can't. not now when his baby is losing it for him.

jackson’s other hand is on his chest, rubbing his nipple and making himself sob even more. he's so so sensitive there, can come just from the stimulation, has come before with just jinyoung mouth and fingers on his nipples.

jinyoung closes his eyes and thrusts his tongue even faster, sinks his fingers harder into jackson’s thighs, kisses his hole and doesn't stop. he knows jackson is close.

"jinyoung im gonna- please touch me i- jinyoung please" 

"you wanna come angel?"

"yes please. please daddy"

whimpering, jinyoung goes back to slow licks and sucks and lets his hand do the rest, puts them on jackson's tummy and slowly goes up up up, feels the hot skin under his palms, until he reaches jackson’s nipples, his thumbs grazing them softly, just to see the goosebumps rising on jackson’s chest.

thumbing them harder but slower, jinyoung starts eating jackson out faster again, let's him feel everything. he wants to see his baby lose it so bad, all for him.

"jinyoung i’m gonna- please oh fuck i’m gonna come"

jackson is touching himself and jinyoung can hear how wet he is, how much he leaked just from getting his ass ate and fuck. jinyoung is starting to get so fucking overwhelmed with lust and love, realises how hard he is too, for his baby.

his fingers are spread out over jackson’s ribs while his thumbs keep making jackson lose his damn mind on his nipples and he feels it when jackson starts breathing harder, almost choking on his breaths and how much he's shaking now and god. jinyoung loves art, especially when it's under him and almost screaming with pleasure.

"i'm gonna come jinyoung i’m gonnacomeimgonna- fuck!"

jinyoung almost doesn't hear all the moans and mewls jackson makes as he comes with the way jackson’s thighs are clenching over his ears but fuck. he can feel it all over him. can feel his back arch, feels come hit his hands where they're still rubbing his nipples, feels his hole clench over his tongue too. it's the hottest thing he's ever witnessed. 

"jinyoung"

oh. he didn't expect that but it's not the first time it happens and jinyoung should feel bad for finding it so hot but. he knows those tears are good tears, tears from an overwhelmed orgasm, from getting his ass ate so good he's still shaking.

jinyoung slowly pulls his tongue out and kisses his hole one last time, pulling his head back from the heaven that are jackson's thighs. he starts rubbing them, feeling the muscles relax and the wet skin making his fingers damp. 

"okay baby?" he asks, looking up.

jackson sniffles softly and nods. he's still crying but he smiles when he sees jinyoung looking at him.

"that was so good"

jinyoung smiles back and flushes, feels his cock throb at those words.

"on me. come on me please. jinyoung. daddy"

"yeah?"

"want it."

jinyoung bends down to kiss him and runs his thumb over his cheek, wiping the tears away.

"how badly do you want it hm? tell daddy."

"so bad daddy please pleaseplease"

"good boy." 

jinyoung swallows jackson’s moans with his mouth once again and kisses him until they're both desperate for more.

straddling jackson’s waist, jinyoung takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking, hard and fast, not breaking eye contact with jackson, feeling jackson's hand grip his waist, knows he'll leave marks too.

"please daddy come for me. you did me so good, you deserve it, yes please."

jinyoung throws his head back and moans, feels himself get closer and closer to the edge, is desperate for it.

"i want it, wanna feel your come all over me, please daddy"

jinyoung fucking loses it right there. moaning, he goes back to kissing jackson just as his orgasm hits him, feels the come coat both of their chests, feels jackson’s own whimpers against his lips. 

when it's over, he lays down on jackson’s chest and keeps kissing him, loves the feeling of it so much he could die for it. he loves him, his angel.

"i love you. so, so much" he whispers.

jackson smiles so brightly it could rival the sun and squeezes his waist again.

"i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the gays only !
> 
> also if u found any errors or sentences that don't make any sense ,.,,., gays can't type or read so there's that gggkfkfkg (cries in portuguese)
> 
> anyways, thank u for reading !! ♡


End file.
